Frozen Hearts
by BlindMaster
Summary: El frio congela hasta el mas duro de los sentimientos, ahora el villano se  ve envuelto en el papel de un heroe, ¿que podria nacer de algo asi? DracoXHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

**Nueva historia de Harry Potter, me gusto al escuchar que escribían de esta pareja, es la introducción de lo que será una interesante saga, léanlo les va gustar **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de ****J.K. Rowling****, y de la WB, todos los derechos reservados **

**Gags: **

**Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**Final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

Han pasado muchos años desde que el señor tenebroso cayera, sin duda su caída había enviado al abismo a los muchos que le apoyaron, ahora los que alguna vez fueron enemigos se volvieron en héroes…muchos de estos muggles y magos de sangre sucia. Uno de estos impuros era sin duda Harry Potter..., ahora el mundo estaba a salvo y ya no se temía del regreso de Lord Voldemort nunca mas

Muy en el bosque… cerca de Irlanda, en una zona prolifera de verdes praderas y frondosos bosques en donde la mayoría del año llueve .. se encontraba una modesta vivienda cuyo único habitante era perteneciente de una antigua familia que gobernó por muchos años el mundo mágico

El único ocupante de aquella cabaña vive desterrado, ya no es peligroso, renuncio a todo en su vida, aunque su corazón aun esta lleno de ira.. ira que piensa apagar con aquella vida.

Toma en sus manos un hacha que saca de su improvisado deposito y corta un par de leños, la tarea es difícil, hace años que perdió su varita, hace años que no hace magia… era eso a elegir Azkaban

Creen que el ignora la vigilancia que se cierne, pero se dio cuenta hace mucho, desde el mismísimo día en que llego, le vigila un grupo de cuatro Aurores, ocultos con hechizos para no ser vistos, le siguen a todos lados observando si no viola su condena….

El tiempo le cambio, el pelo lo tiene largo, la barba le ha crecido, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado bastante, aunque el rostro de persona vil aun no desaparece, es mezquino y por esta razón su mirada conserva el orgullo de antaño, ahora machando por los prejuicios.

Mientras corta la madera, viste con pieles y ropas muy abrigadas, sus comodidades mágicas han sido removidas… esa es ahora la vida de Draco Malfoy

A medida que trabaja se da cuenta de que el frio es mas cruel, el invierno cubre todo con un manto blanco, el viento es cortante como la muerte, por un instante recuerda cuando estuvo encerrado en Azkaban

Toma un balde metálico y va al pozo para sacar algo de agua, esta cansado, el día no fue fácil, se levanta temprano para buscar su comida, luego tiene que cocinarla … también tiene que preocuparse porque el invierno no le da tregua, el frio se intensifica y ya escasea la comida, consigue secar algo de carne .. y guarda algunas hortalizas sembradas de modo improvisado… en fin, el no tiene nada mas que a si mismo … claro y un perro fiel amigo suyo

Ya cansado por el día vuelve a su rustica cabaña, en el interior hay solo una mesa, una cama de madera incomoda... junto a un par de sillas, sus carceleros le observan desde las afueras, aunque siente que ellos ya no están... esto le extraña un poco

Toma algo de carne, la cocina en la chimenea junto con algo de verduras y agua, mientras hace eso toma otro trozo de carne y se la da a su amigo canino, no importa que los Aurores desaparezcan, seria la primera vez en varios años…. El estar solo le ha vuelto más perceptivo... aunque no puede usar magia… siente la energía interna de otro mago

Agarra un platón de la mesa y cuando se dispone a comer …. se da cuenta de que no esta solo, hay **alguien mas ahí….**

_-Por ordenes de este juzgado, el señor Draco Malfloy será puesto en libertad, ya paso tres años en Azkaban y creemos que su conducta amerita aminorar su condena... la cambiaremos por... el "destierro"-_

_-¿Que hay de mi familia?- preguntó a la corte y esta le respondió…_

_-"están acusados de servir directamente al señor tenebroso, su condena no será reducida… continuaran en Azkaban…. hasta el final de sus días"-_

_Volvería a ser libre aunque….. no vería a ningún mago, ni tampoco a su familia nunca mas, __**su apellido no valía nada ….**_

-tu olor no cambio en todos estos años.. "sangre sucia"…- pronto se dio cuenta de quien había entrado a su cabaña, el manto de Potter era muy útil contra inexpertos…. pero no contra el

-muy astuto Malfloy …- dijo la voz de esa chica detrás de la túnica, cuando se lo quito apareció la única que podía evadir a los Aurores

-y que trae a una honorable miembro del consejo hasta mi humilde hogar?- pregunto sarcásticamente sonriendo pero sin bajar su ego

-veo que tampoco el destierro ha cambiado tu actitud- le reprocho y de pronto tomo una silla cercana y la puso delante de Malfloy

Ahí estaba … "Hermione Granger", la mujer que Draco había odiado durante toda su vida.. la mujer que atestiguo en contra de su familia, la mujer que le miro con desprecio el día de su destierro, de haber tenido su varita se habría lanzado para destruirla, **mas aun si hacia tal estupidez…. sin magia tenia todas las de perder…**

**Continuara….**

**Que genial me gusto el inicio ya verán les va a gustar ahora por favor déjenme reviewns **


	2. Chapter 2

_El tren avanzaba atravez de la congelada planicie desértica, un paraje olvidado cubierto solo de nieve y también de malos recuerdos. En aquel vagón sucio y frio lucha por mantenerse despierto, ha estado viajando por mas de doce horas sin ningún tipo de abrigo, el único que llevaba puesto lo uso para cubrir a esa Muggle, no sabía porque había hecho tal cosa, la odiaba demasiado y dejarla morir habría sido lo ideal, la perfecta venganza... dejar que esa mujer muriera en el frio de aquel "lago"…. No fue así, la salvo porque deseaba saber la verdad…_

**Chapter 1: alma turbulenta **

Recordaba cuando vivía feliz en su inmensa mansión, de niño nunca guardo rencor a nadie aunque su padre le enseño a odiar, comenzó a ver al mundo en su estado salvaje… ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor eran basura…personas sin escrúpulos, seres que se aprovechan unos de otro aunque lo nieguen a diario, tantas cosas sucias de un mundo podrido lo volvieron orgulloso, el se sentía diferente a toda a "suciedad"

Creció con la mentalidad de que era superior.. de que toda su familia estaba por encima de los magos comunes, odiaba a Harry Potter porque el sin hacer nada.. sin tener una ilustre cuna … sin ser hijo del mago mas respetado del mundo mágico se hizo famoso …

"el joven Potter evito que el señor tenebroso volviera al arrebatarle la piedra filosofal"

Siempre escuchando de aquel mestizo y de sus dos inseparables amigos, el tonto mago Weasley y la antipática Granger, siendo esta ultima a quien mas desprecio al enterarse de que tan solo se trataba de una Sangre sucia

"Harry Potter destruyo el diario de Tom Riddley!"

Siempre era escuchar de aquel "héroe" si tan solo Malfoy tuviera una oportunidad para matarlo lo haría, le haría el conjuro "Avada Kedavra" .. así no le volvería ver nunca mas

"Harry Potter logro entrar al torneo de los tres magos"

Esta noticia le alegro su negro corazón, sabia bien el plan de los Mortifagos y tan solo se dedico a esperar, deseaba al fin ver muerto a ese mestizo, aunque esa retorcida **felicidad desaparecería al enterarse de lo sucedido**

Despertó una vez de modo repentino al sentir que su compañera de viaje se movía un poco, retiro su mano y acomodo el pelo de la joven maga, trato de cubrirla con el único saco que había llevado, desde una pequeña abertura en el vagón podía ver el exterior, con cada movimiento lento recordaba la persecución..

**Continua al prologo**

-me tomas por idiota? Hasta yo se que Potter destruyo al señor tenebroso- al decir estas palabras se lleno de inquietud

-es la verdad, y vine antes de que el venga por ti .– Hermione le miro fríamente –necesito de tu ayuda Draco- pido finalmente develando el verdadero motivo de aquella improvista visita

Cinco años pasaron desde que lord Voldemort cayera, tres años desde que abandono Azkaban, ahora Draco se enfrentaba a lo que había rehuido todo este tiempo

"un Mortifago nunca deja de ser un Mortifago"

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, era algo ilógico, ¿porque pedirle ayuda a un traidor?, ¿porque pedirle ayuda a un exiliado?, alguien que había perdido su varita y también parte de su magia-esencia, esta ese instante se dio cuenta de algo, la sucia Muggle luego de tantos años había pronunciado su nombre

-como podría ayudarte..?- rio nerviosamente- viniste con el Malfoy equivocado -

- te refieres a tu padre?… el ya no puede ayudar a nadie… -

Aunque estas ultimas palabras le dolieron, no quiso demostrar debilidad ante una Muggle, controlo sus sentimientos y se puso fuerte, aunque al final ya no pudo contener la situación, se levanto abruptamente dirigiéndose a la puerta la cual abrió para salir y así alejarse de aquella compañía indeseada

De pronto sintió que hacia mas frio de lo usual, se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto tiempo encerrado le había dado la habilidad de saber cuando un "Dementor" se acercaba

-debemos huir – alerto Hermione adelantándose en salir, la nieve caía profundamente y cuando dirigió su mirada al cielo vio a los terribles carceleros de Azkaban acercarse con prontitud

-me engañaste! Trajiste a los Dementores! – grito Draco lleno de ira y desesperación, ya que esos carceleros venían por el

-yo no los traje, ahora déjate de tonterías y salgamos de aquí – Hermione corrió hacia el bosque, Malfoy viendo que no había otra salida corrió tras ella, en el cielo muchos ya se arremolinaban acechando a los magos que buscaban huir

Ambos corrían por el bosque huyendo de las garras frías de sus perseguidores, que al parecer solo jugaban con los magos, a su vez Hermione usaba el hechizo "patronum" cada vez que uno de los Dementores se acercaba, mas esto no los **asustaba, eran mas persistentes a cada momento**

-escuchaste algo – advirtió uno de los ayudantes del tren a su compañero que bebía algo de café

-no oí nada, es solo la tormenta – calmo el maquinista sin tomar mayor importancia a este hecho

Mas estos no sabían que cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación fue el momento indicado para que Draco pudiera huir de ahí cargando a la sangre sucia, bien la hubiera dejado a su suerte pero la curiosidad por saber que sucedía fue superior… o al menos eso creyó

La ciudad mas cercana estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, lo sabia bien, puesto que cuando lo enviaron a su destierro se fijo en los poblados Muggles por si algún día intentase escapar, la vida dura le dio la fuerza suficiente era continuar con su camino, sus botas se hundían ante el grosos de la nieve, aunque la tormenta había cesado no seria fácil caminar con una chica a espaldas

Con cada paso que daba las voces de su pasado retumbaban en su mente como estacas congeladas, perforando su cabeza en un dolor que se volvía insoportable….

"cuando salgas... prométeme que nunca olvidaras lo que no hicieron"

Aun podía recordar la voz de su madre… tan llena de odio… de desesperanza, hubiera hecho todo por salvar a su familia…. pero ya estaba decidido.

Hermione con los años había cambiado, eso fue lo que noto, su pelo largo y terriblemente enredado ahora ya no existía mas, ahora lo llevaba corto y liso, el color también cambio… era negro profundo, su piel pálida por el frio resaltaban mas sus mejillas…

"fui testigo cuando el señor Malfoy atento contra la vida de Harry Potter"

Aquella frialdad fue lo que lo llevo tres años a Azkaban, "estúpido Kingsley" el no sabia como controlar una prisión, así que volvió a necesitar de la ayuda de los dementores, únicos seres sin corazón ni alma que atormentaban a los peligrosos magos encerrados por haber cometido las faltas mas imperdonables

¿Porque alguien como ella logro ser mejor?, que hay de la pureza del origen ancestral que volvieron a sus antepasados poderosos y omnipotentes, mientras aquellos cuya habilidad se derivaba de la propia suerte convivían en las mas altas cúpulas del ministerio de magia

Diviso luego de tanto caminar un viejo granero, ya se hacia de noche y debían pasarla en algún lugar lejos del frio creciente. Hermione aun no despertaba, escucho alguna vez que al sufrir el ataque de un dementor un humano normal no se recuperaría hasta entrado varios días, sumidos en un estado de coma involuntario el cual **siempre fue un misterio para el mundo mágico**

"eres sucio y cruel, ¿porque debería salvarte a ti o a tu familia?"

Abrió los ojos al sentir el primer rayo de luz del día, se sentía confundida pero al mismo tiempo algo adolorida por el ataque de aquellos carceleros…. Su primera reacción fue buscar su varita, no la hallaba, ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en un granero

Envió a la cárcel al hombre que acaba de salvarle la vida, se arrepintió por su frialdad… a pesar de que le vio tan indefenso y pidiendo clemencia.. aun así ella no escucho

"ahora se porque les llaman muggles"(2)

Repentinamente entro Draco, en sus manos tenia la varita y miro a la mujer que le envió al exilio, ahora que se veía lucida..era el momento para ajustar cuentas….

-me dirás la verdad – le exigió al verla indefensa

-que deseas saber..- dijo al ver la agresividad de su captor, porque esa era su posición, ella estaba en manos de Draco

-porque necesitas mi ayuda?- dijo ya bajando la cabeza y acercándose mansamente al lado de la joven que comprendió que… no todo era como ella pensaba, levanto la varita y se la entrego…

-porque yo y no Harry, que tengo… no soy nada ahora-

"_No eres nada, desde hoy tu vida termino, resígnate a esta prisión y vive tu exilio, de ahora en adelante solo esto queda de nuestra familia… esto y el amargo recuerdo de lo que algún día fuimos" _

En todos esos días, Draco medito a cerca de su vida, que le esperaba si recuperaba su libertad, que el esperaba… la respuesta era simple… no le esperaba nada, una vida de vergüenza, humillación y dolor, no tan distinta a su vida en el exilio o en su celda de Azkaban

-la razón por la que los dementores nos siguieron es porque.. yo también soy prófuga- esta confesión lo dejo sin habla – quiero que **me ayudes a encontrar a mi esposo.. Ron ****Weasley****-**

Hermione corría por su vida, mas el usar tantas veces el hechizo patronum la agoto demasiado, veía delante suyo muy lejos a Malfoy, su vista se borraba y llego a un punto en el que cayo desvanecida por el cansancio, los dementores la rodearon consumiéndola por completo hasta que

-specto patronum! – la inmensa luz alejo a todos aquellos espectros carceleros de Azkaban

**Inicio con el primer capitulo, muestro un poco de la vida de Draco y de cómo fue que paro en Azkaban, ahora se ha descubierto que Hermione también huye de la justicia pero .. ¿porque? Debió haber hecho algo muy malo para tener que ser perseguida por dementores**

Descúbranlo en el siguiente chap titulado: "Fuego Interior"

(2)Aquí es cuando Draco ve la frialdad de Hermione

**Sorry un error mando al diablo mis actualizaciones **


End file.
